


From the other side

by aeuy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeuy/pseuds/aeuy
Summary: A mysterious roommate moves in.  Noises are heard from the other side.





	From the other side

"Just put that box there. Thank you so much!" sounded a girl's voice in the other room. The room had been vacant for several weeks and suddenly I was to now have a roommate. I cracked open my door. Before my eyes concluded that the long black hair and tight green gym shorts with a white stripe along the side were of the same person shouting earlier, the girl quickly moved inside and shut the door. Then I heard the sound of rumbling and boxes moving. The phone rang on the other side of my wall of my bedroom. "Hello!" I recognized the voice. "Yeah I finally moved in!" There was an echo in the room as you would expect from it being mostly empty.

I should introduce myself I guess. I got up and walked out to the hallway. It showed evidence of movers. Random pieces of tape and boxes scattered a little here and there. I knocked on her door but in the midst of all her movement she didn't hear my knock. I tried louder. Nothing. Then I heard the water running from the bathroom shower. Ah that explains it. So I returned to my bedroom.

Her phone rang again. Suddenly the water shut off. "Hi you!" sounded the excited girl in the other room. "Yeah I was in the shower" Then a long pause and suddenly she said, "I don't know I think there's another person here. Why does it matter?" Then a long pause resumed and she said, "well who cares, I can do what I want" Do what I wondered? "Haha you pervert!" shouted the voice in the bathroom. "Let me finish my shower silly!"

The rush of water sound resumed in the bathroom. Then I heard singing. The notes were gentle and soothing. Do what I wondered? I asked myself again. It doesn’t matter and just resumed working. The water shut off and I heard rumbling again in the bedroom that shared a wall with me. I actually wanted that room at first but it was occupied when I moved in. It has a view of the water and the sun rises from that side bathing the room in light.

The rumbling stopped and suddenly there was silence. Ok maybe now is the time to introduce myself. I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I don’t look scary and unpresentable. Ok here I go. I pause with my fist over the door ready to knock. Suddenly, I heard a moaning sound. I stopped. Not sure whether the sound came from inside her room or not, I raised my fist again to knock. Before my hand contacted the door, I heard the moaning again. I pressed my ear to the door to see if it came from her room. There was a long silence. “Stop you weirdo” I told myself. Ok maybe I’ll introduce myself later.

That night as I lied in bed I woke up to a slight bang on the wall as though a piece of furniture moved into it. Then the sound of squeaking from a mattress led me to conclude that she positioned her bed right opposite the wall where my bed sat. I hope she doesn’t move a lot in her sleep I wondered. Or even worse, I hope she doesn’t go to bed too late when I work the next day.

The resuming silence reassured me until suddenly I heard a moan again. This time I knew it was from her room. I made sure I sat still and didn’t move. I wanted to know for sure. Then it happened again. Ok I don’t care if I’m weird, I have to know. I pressed my ear to the wall and heard faint repeated moans followed by quick rubbing noises from the moving of sheets and fabric. Oh my god was she masturbating?

I remembered again the quick image of her black long soft hair touching her stomach barely showing from her tank top and cute tight green running shorts. I remembered her creamy white long slender legs. Even the faint and quick image was strong enough to get me hard. I pressed my ear against the wall gently and quietly. Oh yeah. The rubbing grew louder and faster with her voice and moaning repeating along to the rhythm of the rubbing sounds. 

Suddenly I was grabbing my own throbbing cock. I moved ever so slowly along the shaft. I don’t want her to hear me and suddenly stop. I was enjoying this so much. Please don’t stop. Wetness from the tip of my cock began to drip down my shaft and on my hand as I slowly stroked myself. Gosh I want to stroke myself harder.

Then her moaning and movement stopped. There was no way I could finish. If I moved in my bed she would hear me. If I continued to stroke my cock it would only be more torture because I wouldn’t be able to climax unless I stroked myself quickly. I’m sure there will be another moment. I’ll wait. Yeah, I’ll wait.

A week went by and I never heard or saw her. Maybe she found out that she was actually rooming with a guy and decided to move out. There was no evidence of movers. Why should I care? Stop thinking about it. Another week went by and still nothing.

Then one night I woke up in my bed thinking about how powerful and pleasurable her moaning sounded. Again, I thought of her soft skin of her tummy and legs. The sweet voice of hers in the shower. Suddenly again my hand was on my cock. Who cares now, no one is here. I proceeded to stroke myself hard. I deserved this. Wetness dripped from the head of my cock again lubricating my hand against the surface of my shaft. Yeah this was really nice.

I let out a good long strong moan. Then out of nowhere I heard a moan again. Oh shit again? Was she home this whole time? I started this I’m going to finish it. So I stroked myself with hard and fast thrusts making my bed shake. I made sure I moaned in enjoyment too. I’m going to enjoy this. 

I heard her bed shake rhythmically as well. She has to be able to hear me. Can she? Is this a dream? As she moaned, I moaned with her. Then I decided to moan louder and then she followed. I then pressed my bare cock against the wall and proceeded to thrust the wall and heard what sounded like her butt bang against the wall with me. With each thrust I banged on the wall she banged with me in sync. As I exploded in cum on the wall, she screamed in pleasure.

I’m going to do it. This is crazy but I’m going to do it. I washed my hands and body, put my clothes on and walked out into the hallway. I didn’t even pause but knocked on the door. My heart beat so fast as I heard footsteps approaching the door. As it opened, I finally saw in full view the girl from before. “Hi, I’m your roommate” I said. “I know” she replied. We stood by the door staring at each other knowing what just happened. “Would you like to come in?” she asked. “Sure” I replied.


End file.
